


Soothed Beneath Your Loving Hand

by bluujeanbby



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, the shop is empty but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluujeanbby/pseuds/bluujeanbby
Summary: Howard felt a little silly; they'd been dating for going on a year now and Vince had been practically pawing at him nightly. He was sure his partner would be thrilled to know Howard was checking him out. But it still felt... wrong, invasive somehow.Howard's first sexual experience with Vince.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Soothed Beneath Your Loving Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Vincent by Don McClean, shoutout to my boyfriend for making me cry over this pairing again.

The shop had been open for three hours, and Howard felt like he'd spent a majority of them arranging and re-arranging the new crystal trinkets Naboo had set out. Were they better by color? Alphabetically? And if they were alphabetical, would it be by the name of the crystal? If that were the case, Howard would have to brush up on his geology because he didn't think-

He stopped mid-reach. Vince had stood up from his usual perch by the window, reaching his arms up over his head to stretch. His bright green shirt was pulled up with them, revealing the soft skin of his hips, the fuzz below his belly button giving away that he'd put off his usual waxing routine. Howard's cheeks turned pink and his eyes darted away. He felt a little silly; they'd been dating for going on a year now and Vince had been practically pawing at him nightly. He was sure his partner would be thrilled to know Howard was checking him out. But it still felt... wrong, invasive somehow.

"What're you doing?"

Howard wouldn't admit to the rather un-masculine squeal of surprise he let out, too lost in thought to have noticed Vince walk up beside him. The tiny crystal pyramid in his hand landed on the ground with a soft _'ting,'_ thankfully too solid to smash into several hundred sharp pieces. Vince laughed with delight and stopped down to pick it up. Howard sputtered as Vince stood and wormed his way in front to admire the crystals, rambling on about someone Leroy introduced him to that claimed they could see the future or something. Howard wasn't listening. He couldn't. He was too busy figuring out what to do with his hands, where to put them; he could only adjust his collar so many times and his slacks didn't have the roomiest of pockets, which only left one option.

Vince's voice faltered as Howard slid his hands gently onto his waist. Vince tensed, then relaxed into his touch. He turned and brushed his nose against Howard's, parted his shiny pink lips and cast his eyes downwards. Howard knew that look. Vince wanted to kiss him. But he was too polite to make the first move. The first time Vince had kissed him, it caught him completely off guard and he'd responded by accidentally giving his partner a bloody nose. Vince had learned to back off after that, let Howard make the first move. If any move was made at all.

_'Go on_ _then,'_ he scolded himself. ' _Do something, man of action! Make a move!_ 'Howard stayed still for a moment instead of retreating backwards. What was he even worried about? Vince wasn't going to say no, he knew that already. And he was sure Vince could feel already how desperate he was for it. His fingers tightened on his partner's waist involuntarily as Howard drew in a nervous breath and closed the distance between their lips.

Vince reacted quickly, twisting himself around and resting his fingers on Howard's jaw. Howard drew him in closer, wrapping his arms around Vince's back. Of course Howard was always aware of how much larger he was than Vince - how could he not be? - but there were only some occasions it really hit him how much _smaller_ Vince was. His mind wandered to the same places it often did whenever this realization set in. How easy it would be to manhandle Vince a little; pick him up, hold him down. The feeling of wrapping his hands around Vince's hips or quieting his moans with only a couple fingers. Howard drew the corners of his lips up and groaned into Vince's mouth, holding him a little tighter.

"Are you thinking 'bout me?" Vince whispered as he broke the kiss to rest their foreheads together. "Thinking 'bout doing things to me?" Vince had said many times before in their lewd, late night discussions that he nearly couldn't get off without some kind of dialogue. Leave it to him to want to have a conversation during sex. But Howard was never really confident in his speaking abilities on a normal day, so he hoped another kiss and reaching down to squeeze Vince's denim-covered ass would do the trick. Judging by the moan it pulled out of Vince, Howard guessed it worked just fine.

Vince rolled his hips forward and Howard slip his thigh between them, mimicking what he'd watched in old videos he'd held onto since his Zooniverse days. While he was pleased to feel Vince was eager in his jeans, it was much harder to balance like this than the videos made it seem. He pulled away and caught his breath before speaking. "Can we... lay down?"

Vince nodded quickly but didn't move until Howard slacked his grip. He wobbled a little as he slid around Howard to the small open space behind the shop counter. He glanced up to make eye contact before reaching down, hooking his fingers in the bottom of his shirt, and pulling it off with ease. Howard didn't even have the attention span to be impressed when Vince tossed the fabric behind him instead of making a fuss about folding it nicely. He was too busy watching the goosebumps rise on Vince's arms, the blush creep down from his cheeks to his collar bone, his stomach clench with anticipation. Vince fidgeted under the scrutiny and slowly sank down, lying on his back with his knees together. Howard swallowed hard.

He didn't feel quite up to taking off his own clothes, but Howard was thrilled to feel Vince's bare skin under his palm as he joined his partner on the floor. He fit perfectly between Vince's legs, his heels of his partner's boots clicking behind his back. He couldn't decide what to do first, so many years spent fantasizing only presented too many options. He littered Vince's chest with kisses and blindly stroked up and down his partner's ribs. Vince was a mess, shivering and writhing and bucking his hips. Mumbling a string of swears and how he'd longed for this for so long. It's not that Howard wanted him to be quiet, but he would prefer if Vince was a little more out of breath. He snaked a hand down, found the bulge in Vince's jeans, and squeezed. Vince yelped and let out a loud breath.

" _Christ_ 'oward, do that again-" Vince barely even finished the sentence before Howard was massaging him with his palm. Ever the impatient one, Vince frantically reached between them and tried not to push Howard's hand away as he unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down his thighs. Howard faltered briefly. Vince's cock everything he'd imagined it as. Tall, pink, the tip shining with precum. Howard thought he could spend forever just gazing at it, but Vince knit his hands in his hair and immediately brought him back to reality. Now wasn't really the time to stall for sappy admiration, or nervous fumbling, for that matter. Howard seized his partner's cock in his hand and figured Vince would be sure to let him know if he was doing something right or wrong.

He started slowly, pumping his hand up and down and checking Vince's face frequently. His face was flushed and his eyebrows were knitted, lip falling from between his teeth as he moaned. He jerked his hips and Howard got the cue to pick up the speed a little, flicking his wrist and watching Vince's cock disappear in his hand.

"Hh-Howard-" The H that hardly ever appeared in his name was drawn out and breathy. "I-I'm not- I can't-" Howard looked confused for a moment before snapping his eyes open as he understood. He kissed Vince's hip bones and kept his pace steady, using his free hand to keep Vince still when he tried to buck. Vince's moans got higher and higher pitched as he was brought closer and closer to the edge before finally tipping over.

Howard was awestruck, watching with wide eyes as his best friend shivered and came on his hand. "Christ..." he whispered, almost to himself. Vince responded with something between a slur and a whimper, then:

"Kiss me?"

Howard surged forward, almost too fast, bumping noses with Vince as their lips collided. He felt like he could've cried, starting sobbing right then and there; here he was, Vince Noir- _the_ Vince Noir, lying in his arms. Sticky, sweaty, out of breath, completely fucked. And Howard hadn't even properly fucked him. He ran a hand through Vince's damp hair and swept it off his forehead. Vince's eyes were hazy. "Are you always like this? After, I mean?"

"After I get wanked off?" Vince giggled. "Nah, 's just you. Kept me waiting long enough, felt like I was 'bout to burst." His lip gloss had been smeared down his chin with the force of all of Howard's kisses and his face was still pink.

"You're so beautiful."

Vince grinned, looked down, then stoked Howard's cheek to get him to make eye contact. "So are you." They kissed again, gentler this time. Howard wiped his hand on the back of his shirt and curled himself against Vince's body. "Don't you want me to return the favor?" Vince asked, but didn't push away. Howard hummed and just nuzzled into his partner's neck. Maybe next time they could both get off. For now he was happy with just this.


End file.
